


Cheers

by clapsformia



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Naegiri - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapsformia/pseuds/clapsformia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story where Naegi and Kirigiri go on a date and things take a turn for the worst. A Naegiri one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my trash ass friend, trimaplenut, for this story prompt ;) and happy late birthday you ugly thing hope you enjoy this Naegiri one-shot and squeal over it~!
> 
> Sorry if this story gets a bit OOC in the middle! Also, please ignore the fact that the amount of alcohol drunk may be unrealistic as I have no experience drinking alcohol or anything.
> 
> BTW, just a quick note: If you see '~' after a word, it's used to make that word longer. So for example, instead of having to type "loonnnggg", I'd use "long~" to give the same meaning. Just wanted to clarify that in case any of you get confused!

Kirigiri walked into the restaurant, eyeing the area for Naegi who said he had arrived already. She spotted him at a nicely lit table at the back of the room, waving towards her to catch her attention. Putting on a bright smile, she made her way towards him and as she did, Naegi pulled out her chair and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Thank you, Makoto."

Naegi's cheeks tinted pink and he smiled back before sitting back in his seat across from her.

They both picked up a menu in front of them and began to skim through the options.

"What would you like to eat?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri's eyes landed on what sounded like an appetizing dish and answered him.

"This rib-eyed steak with black pepper sauce seems interesting, I'll have that." she responded and closed the menu.

Naegi nodded and looked deep in thought.

"I guess I'll have the same thing- Waiter, please!" Naegi raised his hand in the air as a waiter was passing by their table.

He took out a notepad and gazed down at them.

"Yes, what would you like to order?"

Both of them gave him their orders and the waiter wrote it down as they spoke.

"Okay, and would you like to take on our special offer? It's only available this week and it includes a small bottle of vodka for couples, free of charge."

Naegi and Kirigiri's eyes met. As if they could tell what the other person was thinking, they both nodded at the waiter.

After checking through their orders one more time, he left Naegi and Kirigiri to continue conversing.

"By the way Kiri...Thanks for agreeing to come on a date with me at the last minute, I didn't think you'd say yes." Naegi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"No problem, I'd be happy to go on a date with you any time." Kirigiri remarked.

Naegi felt flustered and laughed awkwardly.

The waiter came back to their table seconds later and poured their glasses with some vodka.

"Enjoy your drinks!" he said and put the bottle on the table before leaving again.

Kirigiri raised her glass immediately.

"Cheers to this date, Makoto." she beamed while putting on a slight smirk.

Naegi grinned and they both clinked their glasses before taking a sip of the vodka- which they admitted was pretty good.

***

A meal and about two glasses later, Kirigiri found herself feeling rather intoxicated. She didn't know what got over her, but while they were talking throughout the hour and laughing about their school memories, she had instinctively drank at least half the bottle.

Naegi should have said something to her about the amount of alcohol she was consuming but it never occurred to him until he saw how red her face had gotten.

"Um...Kiri, are you okay? You seem a little..." Naegi paused, "...drunk."

Kirigiri began laughing a little too loudly; causing people around the restaurant to begin staring at them.

"What? I feel fine!"

Naegi gulped.

"Seriously, Kiri... Maybe we should just lea-"

"Seriously, Makoto. There's nothing wrong with me! Stop getting all worried for nothing!" she teased. Naegi tried to get her to quieten down but Kirigiri just continued laughing.

Kirigiri was reaching to pour herself another glass of vodka when Naegi snatched the bottle away from her.

"Okay, that's it. We're leaving."

Kirigiri whined.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be such a downer!"

Naegi got up to leave but Kirigiri stood up from her seat and attempted to drag him back down. He struggled to keep his balance as he endeavored to divert the amount of attention they were getting. Hastily, he thought of a quick solution by leaning down and pulling her close to him to make it seem like they were hugging.

Putting on the best grin he could possibly muster, he chuckled to the audience they had attracted.

"Nothing to see here! Just-" Naegi fumbled as Kirigiri passed out and slumped down onto his chest, putting her entire weight on him. "Just been a rough night!"

He briskly slid his arms under her armpits and hauled her outside the restaurant. As he did, he slapped two hundred dollars onto their table to pay for their meal.

Once they had met the busy streets of the city, Naegi repositioned Kirigiri until he had his arm slinked around her waist and her leaning against him comfortably.

Naegi stuck out his other arm as soon as he saw a taxi pass by and managed to carefully pull her into the back seat.

***

After about twenty minutes of painfully dealing with Kirigiri waking up and starting to constantly mumble of how she wanted to throw up, they arrived back in Naegi's apartment. It was surprising how tolerant she was to be able to keep herself from throwing up despite being extremely drunk.

Naegi found himself holding back Kirigiri's hair and looking away as she ducked by his toilet and threw up into the bowl. He moved a hand up to his face and pinched his nose to avoid the smell.

Kirigiri threw up once more before relaxing and wiping her mouth using a wet towel Naegi had given her.

"T-Thank you." she spluttered.

After flushing the toilet, Naegi helped her stand up and directed her towards his bed.

She laid down and chuckled.

"What a spectacular date." she slurred.

Naegi sat down next to her and patted her arm.

"Y-Yeah...You go ahead and sleep, I'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"No~!" she whined, grabbing Makoto's arm weakly as he stood up.

He plopped back down onto the bed and looked at her.

With her eyes half lidded, she gave him a weak smile.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved~ you?"

Naegi felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated; Kirigiri saw this and pouted.

"Aw, come on! Don't you love me too?"

Mentally slapping himself, he finally built up the courage to respond.

"I do...I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net and Wattpad account in case you run into it and think that I stole or someone stole my work. Same usernames for all accounts! My wattpad account merges all my one shots into one book just for convenience. That being said, I spend most of my time on Wattpad so you can find me there!


End file.
